Last airbender :New Guy , New Gal
by luckyclover5
Summary: hey this is avatar the last airbender fanfic. contains OC may be more , swear words,school, fights , love intrests. whena new guy and gal move to town what will happen to the once peaceful town where our heros await btw aang is remove as the avartar for this story but he still is a airbender


**Authors Note  
hey this is my frist story on so i hope you'll like it i'll need some more characters for further into the story so please pm if you have an OC that you would like to be included. please review thanks  
luckyclover5**

===================================================================  
Chapter 1 .

The two teenagers ran into the house , both of them ran up the stairs the boy behind shot a fireball towards the girl infront, quickly she done a handflip and kicked the ball with her foot . when they got to the landing the girl bolted for the door farthest as well as the boy the both slammed into the room ,one bed was sitting there the girl leapt onto it when the boy was looking at her.  
"You know the rules Zuko , first on the bed wins, sooo you like my new room" the girl grimace at her words ,god and did she feel good she got the best room (bar her uncles) Zuko looked at her with annoyed brown eyes ,  
"it should've been mine," a smile crept on Zuko's face "but true Kayla you did win."  
The two cousins looked nothing alike Zuko had his black messy hair and his burnt brown eyes while Kayla had her light brown hair and forest green eyes ,  
"Oi Zuko!,Kalya! help me unpack the van would ya !" their uncle screamed up at them from the street below , "SURE !" they replied in harmony as they made they back down.

**Kayla's POV**  
Round about 50 boxes later I was free I finished most of my unpacking but one thing was on my mind,exploring, (her uncle said she was just like her mother) …... mum."Hey Zuko! I'm Going Out ! Ok ?!" I emerge from my room to meet Zuko going to his, Zuko gave his ' why-should-i-care' face "Meaning can you tell Uncle I, please ?" Zuko nodded  
"Sure" I then bolted for the door .

The sun was out and it was a beautiful day ,I flew down the streets with my roller skates on without a care ,  
"HEY !" I nearly tripped when the anonymous voice appeared "UP HERE !" just as the voice predicted it came from above a boy my age was flying form some type of paraglider,  
"What the heck?!, WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" I yelled to the flyer,  
"FLYING ! WANNA COME ?"  
"WHA...AHH" before I could respond the boy soared down and grabbed my arm next thing she knew the anonymous boy was flying with her over houses till they got to a field of flowers the boy slowly departed down till they were at jumping level we both jumped off I done a forward roll to land some what softly while the boy land while on a ball of something .  
"You ok ?" the boy jumped off the ball and it disappeared "sorry if i landed too hard ," the boy rubbed his neck and put on a cheesy grin , Kayla smiled in response " no , i'm ok " Kayla stood up and brushed some dirt of her jeans before raising her hand ,"I'm Kayla. "

**Aang's Pov**

i took the outstretched hand and shook it "I'm Aang, you new?" I picked a blade of grass form my black  
hair while Kalya sighed ,  
"oh how did you know ?" she replied in a sarcastic voice , she sat down her light brown hair was in a side pony tail and j the rest just left down she was wearing a orange top, light blue jeans and purple rollerblades which turned into normal shoes ,  
_'likes rollerblading,new,cute. i think i may like her'_  
"i have that charm," I smirked and sat down next to her,  
"How long you been here Aang ?" Kayla asked closing her emerald eyes i could feel my cheecks blush ,  
"umm 13 years now ," Kalya opened her eyes again "umm how old are you ?" Kayla's checks grew red  
"14 , you arrow boy ?"  
"13 ,and watch it !" i scolded back  
"woah when did you get pissed off,eh ?" Kayla said standing up  
"oh whatever ," we both started laughing  
"hey umm how did you fly ? " Kalya orb's grew larger in curiosity  
"oh that , it was just airbending," I said cooly while creating a ball of air  
"JUST airbending you don't know how lucky you are," my eyes grew wider,  
"what are not a bender ?!" Kayla shook her head  
"my dad's a firebender i don't know about my mum tho" suddenly ,The Fray ,Heartless, randomly sounded form Kayla's phone ,  
_"likes The Fray +1 point"_  
"hello ?, yeah, k i'll be back in less than hour, bye Zuko." Kayla hung up "I need to go " before she could go i had to ask something  
"hey do you have a chat account ?"  
"yeah, KayKay545! add me tonight ,see you around Aang" before i could say anything else she disappeared  
"see you later Kayla ," i smiled while making my way home .

**Kayla POV**  
i rushed into the house "SORRY I'M LATE UNCLE IROH !" I felt myself yell i opened my eyes Zuko was eating a some pasta with my uncle i started panicking  
'crap late ,and interpreted dinner SHIT i'm so dead !'  
my uncle shook his head and ordered me to sit down as i did so he gave me my plate of pasta ,  
"right you two after dinner put the plates in the dishwasher, some TV then start to bed ." My Uncle iroh told us firmly, Zuko and me tried chancing our arm to doing some practice but he shook his head firmly at us .  
" Do you want to be late for school tomorrow,cause i can make it happen"  
2 hours later i was covered by my lovely quilt while talking to some old friends and a new friend by my laptop .Somehow i knew i was going to like it here then i drifted into sleep thinking about how school will be tomorrow.

so what do you think i'll try and get chapter 2 up soon thanks for reading


End file.
